


sunday mornings

by lymoss33



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:47:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28040403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lymoss33/pseuds/lymoss33
Summary: Josh and Donna spend a warm Sunday morning together
Relationships: Josh Lyman & Donna Moss, Josh Lyman/Donna Moss
Kudos: 30





	sunday mornings

It was a rainy Sunday in Washington, DC. Usually, they would be rushing to try to get home from the office at a decent hour; they didn’t necessarily have a “don’t work on Sundays” policy, but they did, however, have a “don’t you dare work all day on Sundays” policy. After all, it was hard enough to get time together, it seemed only fair that they tried to keep one day of the week, or maybe a little less than half of one day a week, to just be together. However, on this particular Sunday there was no pressing matter of national emergency, hence no real reason for either of them to be in office; it was all thiers.

Donna was lounging in their bedroom, curled up underneath the covers, clothed only a sweatshirt that previously belonged to Josh, with a book in hand. It was approximately 8:37 AM, but with her busy schedule this was actually considered a late morning for Donna. With the cloudy skies and the rain hitting their window rhythmically, but not frantically, it put Donna in the very best of moods for a perfectly relaxing day.

Josh was in their kitchen making a pot of coffee. It was nice to finally put their coffee maker to use, considering their usual morning activities lead to them frantically running out the door in order to make it to work on time. Who can really blame them, though? After all these years of pining after each other, the universe forcing them to remain so close together yet so far apart; they are allowed to be a little crazy about each other.   
That’s why the ever-loving Josh is not only making coffee, but pouring a cup for himself as well as his lovely girlfriend, who had only ever twice brought him coffee to date. As always he added the slightest bit of cream and half a sugar packet to her coffee. 

He couldn’t understand how she drank it so dark. He put an obscene amount of cream and two (now two and a half) packets of sugar in his to mask the actual taste, but still secure the caffeine. Donna and Josh had gotten into five separate arguments about how often they had to buy creamer due to Josh’s distaste for coffee itself.

“Joshua, you practically use the entire bottle on just one cup of coffee. It’s no wonder we run out so often,” Donna says as she rolls her eyes.

‘It’s not my fault!!” He exclaims, almost childlike. “It practically tastes like dirt, Donna. I need the creamer to offset the taste!”

“That is all sugar, Josh,” Donna says, a little exasperated, “It is beyond terrible for your heart.”

Josh has been better about decreasing the amount of creamer he puts in his coffee, adding just a tiny bit less each time he pours himself a cup. He figures a gradual decrease would be better than cold turkey. After all, he would do anything for his Donna.

Josh walks into their bedroom with two coffee mugs in his hand. He goes to Donna’s side of the bed and gives her a gentle kiss on the forehead after he sets her cup down on the nightstand. He smiles softly at the sight of her; hair a mess, in his sweatshirt, reading a biography of Franklin D. Roosevelt that has to be about 700 pages long; his dream girl is sitting in his, their bed. 

“When are you possibly going to find any time to finish that book, Donnatella?” he asks, with a dashing smile sweeping across his face. He walks over to his side of the bed and gets under the covers with her, careful not to spill any coffee over their freshly washed bedding.

“It’s my ‘here and there’ book, Josh. I read it every so often when I have a little bit of time,” Donna says matter of factly. 

Josh can’t help but giggle softly under his breath.

“Your ‘here and there’ book?” He asks. She is just adorable, and he can barely stand it.

She looks over at him and gently smiles. She nods her head yes and turns her head back to her reading.

Josh places his hand on her chin and turns her head softly to face him.

“You always say the most adorable things, Donnatella,” he says, with lovesick eyes.

“I am quite cute, Josh. You did good,” she quips back, with a growing smile on her face.

“Yeah I did,” Josh replied, in almost a whisper. With that, he places a long and gentle kiss on her lips. His hand caresses her cheek, and as they break apart his thumb gently glides over her cheekbone.

Donna reaches over to the nightstand and sips on her coffee. She smiles as she sets it down, he makes it perfectly every single time; sometimes even better than she makes it for herself. She closes her book and turns on her side to face him.

“So Joshua, what ever will we do now that we have an entire day to ourselves?” Donna asks with a mischievous smile.

Josh smiles and turns on his side to face her, as well. He places a hand on her side and pulls her towards him, holding her tight to his body.

“Well I was thinking that we could order breakfast from Benny’s. Then I thought we could just lounge around, maybe watch a movie or something. I know we rarely get a day to relax, so I thought we would keep it casual,” Josh says as he rubs his hand up and down her side, over his sweatshirt that she’s stolen.

“That sounds wonderful,” Donna says, “But I would like to make a few alterations.”

“I am all ears,” Josh says as he stares at her, intently listening.

“I was thinking that we should order brunch. Then we could take a very nice, long bubble bath together. Perhaps then we could work on cooking something edible for dinner, instead of ordering take out for the first time in weeks. Then it’s you, me, this bed, and that TV with a movie that I pick out for a change,” Donna says looking him up and down, her hand gently scratching his arm. 

“What are you talking about? You always pick the movie we watch,” Josh says, whining like a child. Realistically, he doesn’t really care what movie they watch. He knows he would always let her pick.

“I do not!” She replies, just as childishly. “Besides, is that really all you got out of my marvellous day preview I just provided?”

Josh looks up, questioningly for a second. “Yeah, why brunch and not breakfast?” Josh asks, genuinely confused.

Donna smiles wickedly. “So that we have time to do this, of course.”

Donna pushes herself against him tightly and kisses him, slowly but slightly forceful, her hand resting on his cheek. He replies in kind, with his hand wrapping tightly around her waist. His tongue scrapes across her bottom lip and she opens her mouth for him. He gently lays her on her back, getting mostly on top of her and begins kissing her more intensely. His hand slides underneath the sweatshirt she was wearing and glides all over her stomach and underneath her breasts. She moans softly, she loves when he teases her like this; touching her, but not exactly where she wants him to. 

He trails down to kiss her neck, but the hoodie part of the sweatshirt is getting in his way. 

“Yeah this whole sweatshirt thing isn’t gonna work anymore,” he says, slightly out of breath, but ever so charming.

Donna giggles slightly and nudges him off of her for a second so that she can remove it from her body. Once the sweatshirt is off of her and on the ground, Donna is completely nude. Josh can’t help but groan slightly at the sight of her. They’ve had sex plenty of times by now, but the sight of her body will likely never get old for Josh. She was the most exquisite woman he had ever seen, and the fact that he gets to be with her in this way still absolutely blows his mind. He feels himself stiffen through his boxers. 

He leans closer to Donna, still staying on his side. He puts his supporting hand under her head and begins kissing her softly. His other hand trails down her body, making pit stops to both of her breasts for a little while, before trailing down to his desired destination. She was already a little bit wet for him, the anticipation still making her weak. She opens her legs slightly and he gently slides his hand over her. He sighs as he feels a slight wetness between her legs for him, and she shivers at the contact. He releases his supporting hand from beneath her head and moves off to the side so that he can watch her. 

He starts rubbing small, slow circles around her clit. His pace was painfully slow, but he was slowly adding pressure. Her body arched slightly for him as he played with her, and her nipples turned into hard and inviting peaks. She moaned his name softly as her eyes closed. Eventually his motions started getting a little bit faster and the pressure from his fingers increased.

“Oh fuck, Josh!” Donna exclaimed. “Yes, God. Just like that.”

Donna’s body was kindly responding to Josh’s actions and she felt herself slowly approaching the edge. Josh knew better than to change his actions or increase or decrease in speed or pressure. Truthfully, he loved watching Donna come; but watching her approach the edge as she expresses praises to him might be even better. 

Donna grabs onto her breasts and starts pinching at her nipples to help her along even more. She was moaning loudly for him and felt her lower stomach flutter.

“Ahh yes!” Donna exclaimed, as her body finally reached climax.

Donna moaned and breathed heavily for a few moments as Josh slowed down the motions of his hands. He bit his lip as he watched her come for him, his dick painfully hard in his boxers. As she came down from her orgasm, trying to catch her breath, she opened her eyes and looked at Josh.

“You, Donatella, are always a sight for sore eyes,” Josh said with a cocky smile on his face. He then leaned down and kissed her chastely. It wasn’t that he had never made a woman come before Donna, he had. But making Donna come felt like a real accomplishment rather than an obligation.

“And you, Joshua, need to get these boxers off of you this instant,” Donna replied.

Josh laid flat on his back and lifted his hips in order to remove his boxers. After he discarded them onto the floor, he moved to get on top of Donna, but she refused.

“No, no, no,” She said with a seductive smile. “It’s my turn.”

She pushed him to get him onto his back and draped one of her long legs over his waist. She kissed him intensely, making him moan into her mouth. She moved down to kiss his neck, leaving him a generous mark just above his collar bone. She then kissed down his stomach, softly and slowly, teasing him unapologetically until she reached his cock. 

She smiled up at him devilishly and he bit his lip. She doesn’t do this all the time, but they have all day long to be together; she could take her sweet time with him this morning. She swirls her tongue around the head of his dick and he moans out her name softly, almost whispering it. She then wraps her mouth around him and slightly bobs her head down, barely taking half of it into her mouth. 

His head falls back and hits the pillow. His hand trails down to her hair and he pushes it out of her face gently. Josh would never be one of those guys to push a woman’s head down on his cock. He figures that if they would like to put it in their mouth to begin with, it should be on their terms. 

Donna then looks him in the eye before sliding her head down as much of him as her throat would allow; although she can handle a considerable bulk of him, she couldn’t take him all the way without gagging herself. Josh groans as Donna repeats this action at a steady pace over and over again. He loves when she does this to him. She has complete control over his pleasure and he has to fully submit himself to her. 

He never really liked this from any of his previous partners, it just felt a little too personal and made him a bit nervous, but with her it’s different; with her everything is different. 

After a few minutes, Donna releases him from her mouth and starts pumping him generously with her hand. She sits up slightly and wipes her mouth a bit with her other hand.

“Do you want me to finish you off with my mouth, or would you rather finish inside of me, Joshua?” She asks, batting her eyes at him, never releasing him from her hand.

The question itself is erotic, let alone the two options she was giving him. He looks at her, and out of breath replies, “Inside, please.”

Donna smiles and bites her lip, and then kisses the tip of his dick before sitting up completely. She swings her leg around him and gets on her knees to straddle him. She knows he absolutely loves it when she’s on top, and she doesn’t mind taking a little bit of control.

“Well because you said please…” Donna says as she holds his dick in her hand as she slides onto it slowly.

They both groan at the sheer pleasure of the feeling. Donna reaches the end of him and her legs shake. She then picks up a steady, but generous rhythm; her head falling back and her hands residing on her own breasts once again. Josh is painfully turned on by the view of Donna alone, let alone what her actions are doing to him. 

Josh then makes a decision that he wants to get her there one more time before they are done with this round. He places his feet flat on the bed, effectively bending his knees. He grabs onto Donna’s hips so that she can remain stable on his dick. Donna bites her lip, as she knows what Josh is about to do is going to be so good. He then begins thrusting his hips into her harder, making her almost scream his name. 

Donna pinches at her nipples as she continues riding him, keeping up with the new pace that Josh has set. He is hitting her g-spot each and every time he pounds into her and she is about to come undone once again, right above him. Josh isn’t far off either, considering the blowjob that Donna had so generously given him had helped him along significantly.

“Fuck Josh, I’m gonna…” Donna started to say, before she was cut off by a moan escaping her lips.

“It’s alright, Donna. Come for me again,” Josh says, looking at her with dark eyes. 

Truthfully, he wanted to make sure that he could get her there before he exploded into her himself.

With that, as if on command, Donna’s second orgasm took over her body. She was writhing on top of him, riding it out for as long as she possibly could. Not long after her orgasm began, Josh thrust into her abruptly and came inside of her. As soon as both of them were coming down, Donna fell on top of him. 

Her chest was against his chest, her legs were straddled around him, and he was still inside of her. They were both breathing very heavily, and Josh began running the tips of his fingers over Donna’s slightly sweaty back. As soon as they both caught their breath a little, Donna placed her chin on his chest and looked up at him.

“That was, um, nice,” She said almost shyly.

“Yes, it was,” Josh said as he smiled down at her.

She slid off of his cock and laid beside him, draping a leg over him, her head laying on his chest. His hand scratched her head gently and he kissed her forehead. She started gently tracing circles around his chest, with a pleasant smile on her face.

“Our coffee is totally gross and cold now,” She said with a little giggle escaping her.

“My coffee is always cold,” Josh replied.

Donna looked at him, confused. “How? You make it fresh,” She questioned.

Josh looked down at her sheepishly, and Donna had almost instantly figured it out and rolled her eyes.

“Because of all the damn creamer you insist on putting in your coffee,” She said, as she dramatically rolled to her back.  
“Hey, hey, hey!!” Josh said, practically chasing after her. “I’m trying to get better about that!”

She smiled at him and rolled onto her side to face him again. “I know,” she said, sweetly.

With that Josh placed a sweet kiss on her lips. As they broke apart they both looked over at the clock, which read 9:58 AM.

“Bruch?” Donna asked with a beaming smile on her face.

“Anything for you, my love,” Josh said as he tapped her nose sweetly with his pointer finger.

Josh started to get up to grab the take out menu and the phone from the kitchen when Donna made a little whining noise and scrunched her nose in the way that drove Josh wild. She pulled on his waist, making him lay back down onto his back. Josh looked at her with confusion, but was accepting of her action.

Donna draped her leg over him again and held herself tightly to him. She squeezed at his waist and closed her eyes with a big smile draped across her face. Josh squeezed her back and smiled, his eyes closed out of pure contentment and genuine happiness.

“I love you,” Donna whispered and kissed his chest.

“I love you even more, Donnatella,” Josh said, his eyes a little misty. He was, without a doubt, the luckiest man in the entire world.


End file.
